plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 1
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 1 (Chinese version). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 30 |after = Lost City - Day 2}} Dialogue Crazy Dave: Woah! Welcome to the jungle! Penny: User Dave, this is no ordinary jungle. A scan of my records indicates that this is the fabled Lost City. Historical texts state that the Sun was worshipped here. Resources should be plentiful. I suggest that we try planting on the Gold Tiles that we find here. They should continuously generate sun as long as they have plants on them. Crazy Dave: Lost City? This is it Penny! We've found it! Where else would I find my lost taco, except in a Lost City? Penny: Your continued fixation defies all logic or reason, User Dave. Difficulty *As this is the first level of the world, it has an easy difficulty. Additionally, no new zombies are introduced apart from the basic variants. To make the level even easier are the Gold Tiles, which boost the players economy status by providing free sun. *Still, the player should be prepared for the large amount of zombies in the last wave. The high number of Conehead Adventurer Zombies and Buckethead Adventurer Zombies can also cause problems unless the player uses area-of-effect plants. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 1 5 3 |zombie3 = 1 2 4 5 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 4 |zombie7 = 5 2 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 2 4 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 |note10 = Final flag }} Strategies There are a lot of strategies since this is only the first level. Other players may not think of this, but the player can use the only the Gold Tiles only for sun production, and then the tiles surrounding the Gold Tiles can be used for dealing damage to the zombies. Flank and Burn By WallBreaker9 *'Required Plants:' ** or or ** or ** ** ** ** (optional) Place Plants as shown below: S SD SD WN SW CS - CS S SD SD WN SW CS - CS S SD SD WN SW CS - CS S SD SD WN SW CS - CS S SD SD WN SW CS - CS *S = Sun producers *SD = Snapdragons *WN = Wall-nut *SW = Spikeweed *CS = Celery Stalker *- = Nothing Use Iceberg Lettuce to stall zombies for Celery Stalkers. Impee's strategy *'Required plants:' ** or or ** or or or or or or or or ** ** ** ** ** Start by placing Sunflowers on the Gold Tiles. When the first zombies come, place a Snapdragon on the fourth column to the Player's House in the middle row. Then, place Sunflowers on the rest of the Gold Tiles. Quickly, start placing Snapdragons to fill up the column. Once done, place the other plants in the setup underneath. S S F F M Sn W Sp Sp S S F F M Sn W Sp Sp S S F F M Sn W Sp Sp S S F F M Sn W Sp Sp S S F F M Sn W Sp Sp S = Sunflower F = the plant you are using to fire things M = Magnet-shroom Sn = Snapdragon W = Wall-nut Sp = Spikerock Strategy 2 Note: this strategy does not use sun-producing plants because of the gold tiles. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** In the beginning, place a Kernel-pult on any of the Gold Tiles. Then put a Potato Mine to take out the two zombies. Finish your row of Kernel-pults on the first column. After that, plant Primal Peashooters on the second column. When you have finished the second column, keep on planting Primal Peashooters on the third and fourth column. Finally, plant a column of Wall-nuts on the fifth column. Overkill Strategy This strategy, once implemented, will be a zombie killing machine. *'Required Plants:' ** ** ** or ** ** ** or ** Kill the first few zombies with Celery Stalkers, Potato Mine or its primal form, and Chili Bean. Stall them if necessary with nuts. Build up 2 columns of Twin Sunflowers in the meantime, then start planting melons. You should have 1 column of Winter Melons and 1 column of Melon-pults by the near end of the level. Enjoy! Spikes Up, Heads Down This strategy uses Spikeweed and Spikerock as the main attacking plants. *'Required Plants for Victory' ** , , , or ** ** ** or **Any three of , , , , and Kill the first few zombies with the chosen instant-kill plants, while building up your sun producers on Gold Tiles. Then, start planting Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in columns, if possible. Plant nuts in the third column to protect against Buckethead Zombies, and that is all you need to know about this strategy of grounded warfare. Gallery LC1-1.PNG|By LC1-2.PNG LC1-3.PNG LC1-4.PNG LC1-5.PNG LC1-6.PNG LC1-7.PNG LC1-8.PNG LC1-9.PNG LC1-10.PNG LC1-11.PNG LC1-12.PNG LC1-13.PNG LC1-14.PNG LC1-15.PNG LostCityDay1.png|By Defense.jpg|Only using defensive plants; by Lc1 cavia.png|By Lost City 1 EP.png|By LC - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC1.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety LC1.png|By LC 1.png|Done by SOLC1.PNG|By LC_day_1_NTU.png|By Lost City Day 1 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 1 - Unlock Red Stinger Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Basic Adventurer Zombies Lost City Day 1 (Ep.146)|By Trivia *The dialogue references the song "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses. How would you rate Lost City - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag